leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blitzcrank/Estratégia
Skill usage * pode ser uma grande garantia de sobrevivência se seus itens forem adequados, além do seu baixo tempo de recarga. ** Não deposite muita confiança em na fase de rotas, considerando que tem pouca mana base e suas habilidades gastam muita mana. *** Durante um gank ou uma luta, considere guardar sua mana para aumentar a efetividade de . * é a marca de , e pode ajudar muito, ou atrapalhar muito, use com cuidado ** tem um som de canalização; tente usar fora da visão inimiga para que ele não ouça ou veja você canalizando. *** Mire seus de modo inesperado para aumentar as chances de acertar, tais como quando uma tropa está prestes a morrer. **** can allow your team to invade the enemy jungle at the start of the match due to the threat you pose with . ** With perfect warding placement at your enemies tribush or jungle, can be used to steal, or to get a kill with your team mates. ** Avoid hitting certain champions that would benefit from getting pulled into your team as a free initiation, such as , , or . * At level 2, and crowd control can easily help your lane get kills. You can also use this combination to punish enemies who towerdive. * Use to get on top of priority targets to lock them down with . * passive damage is deceptively high over the course of a fight, so try to not use the active until necessary. ** You will want to use active when you can hit most of the enemy team, when the silence is needed to interrupt an enemy channeled spell, or when it can finish off a foe. * players will generally want to max their and as priorities; does its job at rank 1 by pulling enemies into melee range, where his other two basic abilities make him very difficult to escape. ** If your team has long-range crowd control such as , it can sometimes pay off to put points into to greatly increase the damage, as well as a much-desired cooldown decrease. ** As support you will want to either max or first. should be maxed for shorter cooldowns and higher damage, and should be maxed if you need to move faster. Maxing first means you can skip boots early, and go for your GP/10 items faster. Maxing on support is almost useless, since you won't build AD, and it only shortens the cooldown. * When playing support against a squishy bot laner or a bot laner with low CC, you can walk up to the enemy AD carry or support instead of initiating with . This can be done by activating and using when you are in range of your target. Then when your target tries to escape, use to pull the target back in. This is almost always a secure kill, or at least a force of the enemy's summoner spells. When you do this, make sure your AD carry follows up. If your AD carry doesn't go in with you, you will most likely lose the trade and maybe even die. * If you know that an enemy champion plans to dodge your with or a dash ability, activate to silence them before grabbing.